


In your arms, I'm whole

by bluu5 (emiliao)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Wilbur Soot, There's a lot of crying, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur, c!tommy deserved better, schlatt is just there vibing, the ending is painful; warning you now:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliao/pseuds/bluu5
Summary: "I'm sorry..." Tommy's voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you still proud of me?"Wilbur was powerless to resist or fight the tears that were spilling from his eyes. Strangled, choked little sobs he was obviously trying and failing to contain, were bursting past his lips as he enveloped his brother into a tight hug."I've never been more proud, Tommy."[SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST STREAM]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 727





	In your arms, I'm whole

Wilbur is not a man that could be easily surprised. There have only been 2 times in his entire life where he felt shaken to his very core: Eret's betrayal and his exile. Control brought stability, and stability meant no life-threatening surprises. That was a life motto he followed to a tee.

So imagine his surprise when he's so engrossed in bantering with Schlatt in the afterlife and suddenly there's a tug at his sleeve. He could swear his already dead heart stopped as he shrieked in panic, whipping his head to look at...

"...Surprise?"

This couldn't be real. No way. _No way in hell_ was the person standing in front of him, still holding onto his sleeve and looking up with those familiar ice-blue eyes was real. _There's no way..._

"Tommy?" He eventually managed to get out, feeling himself freeze at the sight of his brother standing there innocently with that soft smile pulling at his lips, a streak of blood painting the side of his face red. 

"Well I'll be damned..." came a gruff response from the ram at the side.

"...Yeah..." the teen looked away, cringing inwardly at the overwhelming silence and two pairs of eyes staring at him in disbelief.

Minutes passed, none of the three figures moving an inch. Wilbur could feel the chill in his blood, a familiar coldness bringing the synapses of his brain to a standstill. He stood there, shell-shocked at his _very dead_ baby brother, looking like he was a second away from breaking down completely.

"Sorry, I uh... just came here so suddenly. Kinda woke up in the middle of nowhere and I just heard some voices, so I thought... you know, it sounded familiar, so I-" Tommy couldn't finish his rambling before a pair of arms enveloped him into a tight hug, and that's all it took for him to finally break. The world slowed down to a stop around them, stood still just for them. Tommy was soon sobbing into Wilbur's chest, with heaving ribs and pained breaths, the scent of _Wilbur_ , **_his Wilbur_** , enveloping his entire being. Wilbur doesn't dare to move, feeling a clump in his own throat as Tommy's hair tickles his chin. He never was a crier, but _fuck_ , his vision was starting to blur at the edges as he tried to bring Tommy even closer to himself. Eventually, he can hardly hide the shake creeping into his limbs as his knees go weak and they both collapse to the floor. 

Tommy's entire body trembles as Wilbur keeps his grip firm, too afraid to let go even for a second in fear of Tommy disappearing in an instant. Loud hiccups permeate the still silence of the world around them, the two brothers glued to each other.

“I missed you, Wil” a broken whimper leaves Tommy's lips, sounding so small and so young, _too young_ , and Wilbur feels his heart breaking even more. This wasn't right, his brother was supposed to be alive, his skin wasn't meant to be ghastly pale and cold. _He was supposed to live, to do so many great things he couldn't._

“It’s okay, I’m here” he whispers and hugs him as good as he can, gently swaying them both from side to side.

He doesn’t care, that Tommy's tears are wetting his neck or that the latter's grief stabs at his heart more painfully than Phil's sword. All he cares about is having him as close as possible, comforting him as best as he can. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, the silent sobs turn into small sniffles and hiccups as the teen slowly but surely calms down. Wilbur continues to hold him close, letting him rest in his arms. His right hand goes up to Tommy’s head which is still nestled in the crook of his neck. He briefly strokes his hair, now dull yellow instead of vibrant blonde, before moving down to his cheek, immediately feeling the tears under his fingers and doing his best to dry them with his thumb. It felt like they were kids again; when Tommy used to creep into his brother's room in the middle of the night, nightmares leaving him a sobbing mess as Wilbur held him close and whispered sweet nothings in comfort.

“Oh Toms...” Wilbur whispers and rubs his back gently. It’s all tensed up from crying so much and Tommy appreciates the soothing motion and the warmth coming from his brother's, his best friend's hand more than he would admit.

Eventually, they both pull back, though Wilbur keeps a comforting hand on his back. Tommy looks down and plays with his fingers.

“How?” Wilbur asks after a while, dreading the answer a sick part of his brain already itched to provide.

He sees Tommy's gaze fall as he chews on his lip anxiously and realization dawns on him.

“...Dream?” he asks carefully.

Tommy nods weakly, fighting the tears once more as the memories from the prison come back in raging vengeance. His stomach flips as his body remembers every punch, every curse thrown at him mercilessly.

"I was trapped in the... cell. With him" he could feel his hands trembling again "Tried to stand up for myself for once and uh... yeah, he kinda beat the living daylights out of me for that one..."

**Red.** Everything went red. Wilbur's vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of his stomach. The flames rose up to his chest and crawled through his veins, took over the rest of his body. His fingers coiled into fists, waves of fury rolled off him as the blood rose to his pale cheeks. The term anger barely even touched the tip of the volcano that he so clearly was in that moment.

If anyone's seen angry Wilbur before, the _Pogtopia Wilbur_ , nothing could compare to the rage he held at this very moment. You could practically see the flames roaring in his eyes, ready to ignite anything that he came in contact with. Death be damned, he felt like he could very well pull himself from this plain right now into the mortal one and skin the green bastard alive.

_How dare that pathetic, egoistical **fucker** lay his dirty hands on Tommy. Dead ones were supposed to appear slowly, a space in the afterlife form quietly for the soul to move on in peace. This was unnatural, too sudden and **too cruel** -_

A whimper from Tommy made him blink suddenly, as his fists uncurled from the white-knuckled grip they were in. This was no time to indulge himself in his selfish desires, not while his brother was trembling like a leaf in front of him. With a sigh, he combs his hand through the blonde's locks, a familiar motion bringing a small smile to Tommy's lips just as comfort washed over Wilbur. The searing anger was ever-present, but he pushes it down as best as he could. _'Not now.'_

"Bastard just punched me to death... Stupid way to go innit" the teen manages a dry chuckle.

"At least it's not something as stupid as a fucking heart attack" the third person finally makes himself known as Schlatt opens another bottle of whiskey and narrows his eyes at Tommy. "...Still... this ain't sitting with me right."

"Nothing we can do now... Y'know how Dream gets, I kinda deserved it to be hones-" a nasty sound leaves Wilbur's throat before he can even finish the sentence. Without realizing Tommy flinches, warily looking at his brother who was fuming where he sat.

"Don't you _ever_ say you deserved this. _**Don't**_ " if looks could kill, the ground Wilbur was glaring at would be dead from the afterlife itself. Before Tommy could speak again, he grabs his shaking palms and looks at the blonde dead in the eyes. "You _never_ deserved any of the shit you got. I know I wasn't the best brother, but this... you're 16, Tommy. Fucking hell, you're supposed to be doing your stupid little pranks _alive_! You had a whole life ahead of you, you weren't a lost cause like me! You weren't..." the edges of his vision are starting to blur again. "Dammit, Toms, you weren't supposed to be like me!"

A beat of silence.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy's voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you still proud of me?"

Wilbur was powerless to resist or fight the tears that were spilling from his eyes. Strangled, choked little sobs he was obviously trying and failing to contain, were bursting past his lips as he wrapped his hands around his brother for the second time. He felt pathetic, crying over something as meaningless as a couple of words, but fuck it all to hell, this was too much.

"I've never been more proud, Tommy."

They didn't know just how long they spent there in each other's arms. Time didn't feel real in this place; what could've been ages felt like bare minutes.

Everything finally felt right. The last note of the symphony ringing beautifully in his ears. It was good.

Until Tommy let out a strangled cry in his arms.

Drawing a sharp breath, Wilbur jerked away, eyes wide and rimmed with tears. Tommy was clutching his head, trying to keep his breathing even, but it was futile; his body betrayed him. Within seconds, he was drowning in a tidal wave of hysterical pain that originated from deep in his core, overwhelming his senses with a desire to wail in searing agony. The peace that was wrapped around him as soon as he woke up in this place was slipping through his fingers like sand, that familiar, _alive_ despair crushing his ribs and leaving him breathless. _No-_

"Tommy?!" Wilbur was properly panicking now, hands hovering above his brother's shivering frame, trying to think of something, anything to help. "Tommy what's-"

"It appears you were right."

His head snapped at the sound, desperation clear in his quickened voice "What do you mean?! What's happening, Schlatt?!"

A hum was all he got in return, a simple smile as he took a swing from his whiskey bottle. Schlatt looked at the flickering frame of the boy and looked down sadly. "As you said - It's not his time yet."

Everything was blurring together, Tommy felt his control slip even further, tears hot and fast streaming down his face as the sobs were mercilessly ripped from his throat, more frequent now, causing his breath to judder more violently. It hurt, his whole body felt like it was being ripped apart limb by limb, atom by atom. The comforting peace was long gone, slowly replaced by all the emotions he felt when he was still alive. _Wait- alive- no wait-_

"No! Not yet!"

_It hurt it hurt please god make it stop it hurts no **please don't take me away yet please it hurt-**_

In a blink of an eye, his chest could finally fill with oxygen again as he greedily gasps for air. Wilbur's scream was still echoing in his ears, the ringing never stopping as he trembles. Everything feels wrong again as his heart pounds in his chest. _Wait, his heart-_

Just as it came, every feeling was ripped away in an instant.

His head hurt.

Then that familiar, sickening voice made his blood run cold.

Dream's smug face was hovering just inches above his.

"Call me a liar again, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> wooo boy, what a stream... I legit went through all stages of grief after that.  
> I said it once and I said it again: c!tommy. deserved. better.  
> give the kid some rest PLEASE ;;


End file.
